Harrison James Snape: Book Two
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: The gang is back. Dumbledore is stepping up his efforts to separate Harry from his mate, and turn him into a perfect weapon. He hasn't counted on his secrets getting out, however, or the teaming up of a nosy reporter and Tom Riddle. More Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hogwarts letters are here, Harry," Draco said as he stalked through the halls, looking for the fifteen-year-old raven. He found him in the library, curled up on a sofa and nose buried in a book about Dark arts. Harry glanced up at his best friend and destined mate, emerald eyes pensive. Draco, concerned about the melancholy, instantly went to the other boy's side, sitting down. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked softly, fingers stroking down the raven's cheek. Harry blushed at the contact, allowing the fingers to linger for a moment before he turned away.

"N…nothing," the smaller boy stammered out, flushing. He tried to go back to reading, but couldn't concentrate; Draco's scent pushed its way into his consciousness, intruding on his peace of mind. Finally, huffing out a small sigh, Harry closed the book, laying it on the table in front of the sofa before staring into the fire. Draco, unaware of the directions the raven's thoughts had wandered, snuggled into his friend's side, sighing happily as Harry's arm automatically wound around the blond's back and pulled him closer. They sat like that for a time, Harry relishing the close contact with the boy who had stolen his heart, and Draco enjoying the peace of being with his bestest friend in the whole world. Brooding thoughts once again invaded Harry's mind, and, with a heavy sigh, he withdrew his arm and carefully stood. Smiling painfully at Draco, the raven turned and left the library, walking to their shared bedroom, where he flopped onto the bed face down, burying his hot tears in the covers.

Draco watched his friend leave, his own silver eyes troubled. He _knew_ there was something wrong with Harry, but couldn't get anything from the tight-lipped boy. Standing, he went in search of his father and uncle Tom, hoping that one of them would be able to help. He found them in the study, quietly discussing the replacement for Binns in History of Magic this school year.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" The blond stood at the door, eyes downcast, and Lucius stood and hurried over to his son, concerned at the troubled expression.

"Not at all," he answered softly. "We were just discussing the History of Magic post at Hogwarts. Perhaps you could help us." Nodding, Draco walked into the study and sat across from Tom. Both adults exchanged worried looks as they felt the despair from the younger Malfoy. "We seem to be having difficulty picking a suitable professor," Lucius continued. "We would like to get one of our own in there, for more protection, but I am unsure of who to choose."

"I confess to having the same trouble," Tom added, looking intently at the bowed blond head. "I haven't discovered any of my associates who are learned enough about our history to be able to teach it. That disaster they have the nerve to call a _professor _has left his indelible mark on everyone who has graduated from there."

"Why don't we ask Bathilda Bagshot for her recommendations?" Draco finally suggested. Both adults' eyes narrowed in thought as they considered the idea. "After all, she _did_ write the book. Perhaps she knows of someone who has made wizarding history their primary focus in life. Someone who is open-minded enough to explore new discoveries in our history. Someone who isn't willing to lie or cover up important information just to forward a specific agenda."

"That idea has great merit," Tom said softly, his eyes still narrowed in thought. "I think that would be our best solution to the problem. Lucius, I know you can get in touch with her. Please do so at your earliest convenience." The blond nodded his acquiescence before turning concerned eyes on his son.

"Draco? What troubles you so?" Draco hesitated a moment before answering.

"It's…it's Harry," he finally replied softly. Tom's eyes widened slightly and he grew concerned. "He's not like he usually is. He keeps pulling away from me. He's even closed off his thoughts to me. I don't know what I've done wrong, but I feel like he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Tears shimmered in silver eyes, and Tom pulled the blond into a fierce hug, kissing his forehead.

"I don't believe that's the case," Riddle said into the teen's ear. "Harry's…conflicted right now. Perhaps you should go talk to him. Maybe you can get him to open up to you about what worries him so." Draco stood in his uncle's arms for a while longer, just absorbing the comfort and love while he got his scattered feelings under control. Finally, when he was able to face Harry without bawling, he left the study, intent on getting to the bottom of things. Lucius watched his son go, a fond smile on his face.

"He's my son, and yet I want to knock him upside the head for his blatant obliviousness." A quiet snort was all the reply the blond received.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco asked, his voice quivering slightly as he stepped through their bedroom door. He saw the raven sprawled face-down on the bed, and hurried over to him. He gently placed a warm hand on the middle of the reclining teen's back. "Harry?" Muscles bunched under the blond's hand, and Draco sucked in a quiet breath as he pressed a little more firmly, to imprint the feel of those muscles moving under his hand. Harry turned to look at his friend, and the blond let out a harsh gasp at the sight that met his eyes.

The raven's eyes were red and puffy, and dried tear tracks lined his cheeks. The absolute misery in those emerald eyes pulled at Draco's heart, and without thinking, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's. The brunet's arms snaked around the blond and yanked him to the bed. Harry moved over top of his friend and stared intently down into silver eyes swimming with worry and confusion. A pale hand reached up and cupped Harry's cheek, the thumb running over the dried tears, and Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the warm caress.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco whispered, watching the emotions play across those remarkable green eyes. The brunet didn't answer; he leaned down and brushed his mouth to the blond's, eliciting a quiet inhalation. Draco's fingers flew to his lips, touching the tingling flesh as his mercury eyes stared into fathomless viridian. Harry was about to slide off of Draco when a pale hand snaked into unruly raven locks and pulled, bringing Harry's lips to Draco's. This time, the blond opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the crease in Harry's lips, asking for something. With a whimper, Harry obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Draco free access. The blond greedily consumed Harry's mouth, tasting and exploring to his heart's content, enjoying the mewls and whimpers as he ravaged the raven's lips.

Harry was no bystander, however. He gave as good as he got, his hips flexing involuntarily and grinding down into Draco. The blond moaned heatedly, thrusting up into the grinding pressure as they frotted against each other, quickening to an explosive release. They moaned and whimpered into each others' mouths as they shivered and shuddered through their climaxes. Harry pulled his mouth from Draco's, his head falling to the blond's shoulder as he gasped and panted. Draco's own breathlessness sounded in Harry's ear, and the raven smiled as his arms tightened around his mate.

"Um, Harry?" The brunet raised his head to look into bemused silver eyes. "I'm sticky, and…well…confused. I thought you didn't like me anymore, and when I get here, we do…that. Are you all right, and do you hate me now?" Emerald eyes softened and reflected such a depth of love, it left the blond gaping.

"I love you, Draco," he said softly, leaning down to brush a tender kiss to bruised lips. "I've been distant from you because I knew you didn't love me like that. I'm sorry for attacking you, but when you kissed me, everything just…exploded. I couldn't control it. Please don't hate me now."

"Harry, if I didn't love you like that, I would've pushed you away. I would've refused you. I didn't realize, until you kissed me, that my feelings for you had changed. Had deepened. I could never hate you now. You're too much a part of my soul."

* * *

"Hogwarts again, next week," Blaise said as the group walked through Diagon Alley, gathering their school supplies. Along with the Zabini heir, there was Pansy, Theo, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Dean (who had been introduced to the group in second year; Seamus had taken all of first to bring the dark-skinned boy around), Ron with his little sister Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Luna. The Ravenclaw had become part of the group in their second year, her first, when it was discovered that she had Seer blood. Severus had seen the weirdly beautiful girl, and had fallen hard. Luna did her best to allow the dour Potions Master to court her; she had Seen their future together, and was excited beyond belief to have found the man who had haunted her dreams for years.

"I wonder what the headmaster has up his sleeve for this year," mused Harry, his hand firmly wrapped around Draco's. They had come out to their friends, and were in constant blush mode as the gang had teased them mercilessly.

"Don't know," Ron replied, "but you can bet that, whatever it is, it won't be pretty or painless." Nods all around acknowledged that statement, as everyone sank back into their own thoughts.

"We'll just have to be extra vigilant," Theo said into the heavy silence. Everyone nodded as the group passed into Eeylops Owl Emporium. For their birthdays, which were nearly two months apart, Severus and Lucius had gotten the boys their own owls. Draco's was a large, beautiful, regal eagle owl named Demeter, while Harry's was a very stunning and distinctive snowy owl named Hedwig. They were in the shop to get more owl treats. Just as they were to pay for their purchases, a very large black Auror stepped through the doors. He had been instructed to follow the Snape heir, to try and find an opportune moment to speak with the lad. He made a beeline for Harry's group, and everyone watched the tall bald man approach, caution in their eyes. Everyone's hand dropped instantly to the rings they wore on their fingers, and the Auror's eyebrows went up into a non-existent hairline at the nearly perfectly synchronized movement. _My own __**men**__ couldn't hope to be as in sync as these children are._

"You are Harry Potter?" the tall dark man asked, stopping in front of the group. Everyone else gathered close to Harry and Draco protectively, shielding them from the large, intimidating man. Emerald eyes narrowed furiously as Draco glared at the man.

"No," the brunet snapped, "my name is Harrison Snape. Who might you be, and what do you want?" The belligerent tone surprised the Auror, but not nearly as much as his own extremely large gaffe.

"I do beg your pardon," he said, bowing his head briefly. "I meant no disrespect. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and I wish to speak with you about the coming war and your training."

"I'm already receiving training, thanks, so if you'll excuse us…" As one, the children touched their rings, disappearing from the spot, the parcels left on the counter in their haste to depart. Kingsley stared at the spot the children had stood only moments before, his mind spinning. _Albus isn't going to have an easy time of it this year.  
_

* * *

"Dammit!" Draco shrieked as the group tumbled down to the floor as they landed. "We forgot the bleedin' treats!" Silence so loud that the crickets could be heard thundered through the entrance hall, before the sounds of giggling and laughter bounced off the walls. It was many long minutes later before the group could get themselves under control, and they lay in a heap, exhausted from the release of their nerves through the laughter. They lay like that for a while longer, enjoying the closeness of friends and family before an unknown house elf popped in on them, making them all jump and jerk in surprise.

"Here be the treats the young masters bought," it said, handing the parcels to Harry and Draco. With a murmured 'thanks' the elf popped away, its wide toothy smile leaving an afterimage. Slowly, they hefted themselves off the floor and ascended to the boys' bedroom, settling down and calling for snacks and beverages. Once those arrived, the kids ate and chatted for a while, not discussing anything serious until Lucius, Tom and Severus had made an appearance. Both dark men's countenances lit up when they saw their intendeds in the room, and everyone shuffled and adjusted to make room for the men. Tom sat next to Ginny, the blushing girl smiling widely at him, and Severus sat next to Luna, his own blush rivaling the redhead's as the blonde slipped her tiny hand into his. Harry and Draco swallowed their snorts of laughter, not wishing to make the men any more uncomfortable than they already were.

"How was the outing, children?" Lucius asked. Harry huffed his irritation while Draco answered.

"It went very well, until one of Dumbledore's pigeons cornered us in the Owl Emporium." Blonde brows skated high on the elder Malfoy's forehead, and Tom and Severus were staring intently at the boys.

"Some Auror named Shackle…Shackle…Shacklebolt approached us as we were finishing," Harry continued, eyes flashing. "He called me _Potter." _The teen growled, gritting his teeth for a moment before continuing. "He wanted to talk to me about 'training for the upcoming war'. I told him I was already being trained, and we left."

"Thank you for the permanent portkeys, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling. "They definitely come in handy in sticky situations."

* * *

"We must do something about Dumbledore," Tom said softly, watching as Harry and Draco snuggled together in the large bed. Harry's head was burrowed into the blond's neck, and Draco's arm was around the raven's waist, fingers entwined with one of Harry's hands.

"Agreed," Lucius said equally softly. "Up until today, he's left the boys alone. I had hoped that he would have put his plans concerning our children away, but it appears that he's going to step up his efforts this year."

* * *

"You must ensure that your youngest daughter use this potion on Draco Malfoy once the children return to school," the headmaster said, handing the Amortentia over to Mrs. Greengrass. She took the vial with a moue of distaste, her blue eyes sparking fire as she stared at the overbearing old man. "He must be pulled away from Harry Potter at all costs. If you do not do as I instruct, I will make sure that those secrets you've kept so very well hidden become known. Consider the safety of your family." With that threat hanging heavily in the air, Dumbledore departed, leaving behind an angry, frightened woman, tears coursing down her face.

Daphne stepped into the parlor once she was sure the headmaster had left, and stood in front of her weeping mother. She pulled the terrified woman into a strong hug, whispering reassurances in her ear. "Don't worry, Mum. I'm great friends with Harry and Draco. Tell Astoria to use the potion; it will bring her into contact with the group at school. Once I can be sure that she will be protected, and us as well, I'll help Harry break the hold the potion will have on his mate. It will only be for a little while, then we will be safe. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Soft lips ghosted over his cheek, and Draco stirred, eyes drifting open to see smiling emeralds above him. Before Harry could even move, a hand curled into his raven hair and pulled him down, Draco's lips sliding over Harry's. The brunet moaned softly as his lips parted, allowing Draco to dominate the toe-curling kiss. Dobby popped in, startling the boys apart, and they looked at the little elf sheepishly, blushing profusely.

"Masters, Master Malfoy and Master Riddle wait for Masters in dining room." The elf smiled at the boys before popping away, making them blush harder.

"If we must," Harry groaned, sliding off the bed. Draco followed suit, and together they trooped to the bathroom. They had begun to share showers after that first kiss, learning each other on a more intimate level. It never went further than heavy petting and spectacular orgasms; both boys knew that they weren't ready for anything more. Today was no different, and they exited the bathroom flushed and smiling as they dressed for the day. Tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts, and both boys were very nervous, wondering what was in store for them.

When they got to the dining room, they were surprised to see a strange man sitting to Tom's left. Taking seats opposite the two men, both Harry and Draco looked at Lucius, before glancing briefly at Narcissa. They then turned their attention to the stranger, studying him with cautious eyes. He was of average build, with sandy hair that was thinning. His bright hazel eyes held nothing but open curiosity, and his rosy cheeks and nose spoke of an intimate relationship with the bottle. His clothes were clean and neatly pressed, and of a style most popular a decade ago. All in all, an unassuming man. When he spoke, however, the boys were forced to revise their opinion.

"And who might you two fine young gentlemen be?" he asked curiously, his deep baritone voice reflecting a refinement that his appearance belied. Identical eyebrow quirks as the boys looked at Tom made the man laugh delightedly.

"These are Harrison James Snape and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry is my nephew, and Draco is Lucius' son and someone I consider a nephew."

"Pleased to meet you, boys," the other man said genially, still smiling. Harry narrowed his eyes at his uncle in a silent demand for answers.

"This is Marcus Featherstone. He has agreed to be the new History of Magic professor, and, coincidentally enough, has been a firm supporter of the Riddle family, as has his entire family. In fact, his family's friendships with mine span many generations."

"Nice to meet you," Harry mumbled with a nod of his head. Draco stared at the man for a few moments longer, trying to read him. When Harry nudged him none-too-gently in the ribs, he shook himself out of his study to smile tightly.

"Pleasure," he murmured, his silver eyes narrowed on the man. He turned to Tom, eyes still narrowed and suspicious. "Where did you meet him? How did you meet him?" Lucius cleared his throat at the borderline disrespectful tone of his son, but Draco ignored him in favor of pinning his uncle with hard eyes. Tom just smiled fondly at the child, understanding his concern.

"Do not worry so, Draco," Tom answered, giving an imperceptible nod to Lucius indicating his approval. "Professor Featherstone was referred by Ms. Bagshot. She had taught him in Hogwarts, and has followed his career since he graduated. According to her, Featherstone was her best and brightest student. Always doing more research than required to get the best answers." Tom turned to the man next to him apologetically. Featherstone smiled widely and waved Riddle's concerns away. Tom turned back to the boys to continue. "He's far more learned about wizarding history than anyone I've ever met. He's gone abroad to study other wizarding cultures, as well, and will integrate what he's learned into the lessons. I believe you have nothing to worry about."

Draco was not appeased. Harry's safety was the most important thing to him, and he didn't know this Featherstone person. So he did what he always does. He elected to reserve judgment until he had all the pertinent information. Until then, Featherstone was on probation.

* * *

"Another year of Hogwarts," Harry sighed as the boys lay on their backs in the bed. "Joy." His mild sarcasm was met with a soft chuckle as Draco rolled over to snuggle into his side. Harry's arms automatically engulfed the blond, and he buried his nose in Draco's neck, sighing blissfully. "I'm gonna miss this when we get to school."

"Did you forget?" the blond said with amusement. "We're fifth years now. We get to share a room. I'm sure that Dumbledore will try to put you with someone else, but he cannot control who we have in our rooms. I know whomever your bunkmate is will be more than happy to swap with me. We'll be together always, if I have my way. And I will." Harry nuzzled his nose deeper, making Draco shiver pleasurably. Smirking, the brunet let his hands wander, arousing the boy in his arms quickly. Draco's hands were not still, either, and before they knew it, they were painfully hard and seeking release.

Just as they were about to explode, Lucius, Tom and Severus sauntered through the door. The noise startled the boys on the bed and they quickly rolled away from each other, faces exploding in red. Their imminent release died a quick death, buried under painful embarrassment, and neither boy's eyes could meet smirking faces.

"Please try to maintain some sense of decorum while you are at school," Lucius drawled with some amusement. Harry closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the yelling or cursing. Instead, his father chuckled softly before perching himself on the edge of the bed.

"Do not worry, Harry," he said softly, fingers carding through ebon locks. "We all know what it is to be young, and we will not think less of you for your lack of control."

* * *

Dobby popped into the bedroom early the next morning, quietly rousing Harry and Draco before popping away. Groaning in frustration, Harry sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face before dragging them through his hair. Last night, the boys had been unable to continue their 'activities', as the adults lingered for a time, giving them instruction and guidance. By the time they'd left, the boys were too tired to pick up where they'd left off and fell quickly to sleep.

"Is it really that time already?" Draco moaned sleepily, his eyes still closed. Smiling softly, Harry leaned over and brushed a soft kiss over the blond's lips. Instantly, arms wound around the raven's neck and he was pulled down into a crushing embrace as Draco deepened the kiss, trying to explore every nook and cranny, his hunger igniting Harry's own passion. Soon, the boys were thrusting against each other, seeking release as they continued to assault each others' mouths. Finally, after a spectacular orgasm, both boys lay panting on the bed, trying to regain their senses so they could get ready for what they knew would be a very long day. Once they showered and dressed, spending time in the shower playfully, they entered the dining room, both boys smiling widely at the grumpy, groggy adults.

"How can you boys be so chipper this early?" Lucius groaned, glaring sleepily at the giggling teens. Noticing the flushed faces and their easy manner, Tom snorted softly, his own eyes filled with mischief.

"Seems the boys were able to complete what they had started last night," he drawled, smirking widely at the suddenly red-faced young men. Lucius scowled briefly, trying to puzzle out what they'd been doing last night, before eyebrows rose as he remembered what he and the others had interrupted. He then looked knowingly at his son, his exhaustion forgotten in the face of teasing his firstborn. He'd assumed that his son would be the top in the relationship, thinking that, as a Malfoy, there would be no other choice. So he made his pitiful joke based on that assumption.

"So," he murmured, a small, evil smile on his face and his eyes on Harry, "who's the woman in the relationship?" Harry blushed crimson, emerald eyes on the floor. Draco, however, lost any good mood he'd had at Harry's mortification, and glared bloody murder at his soon-to-be dead father. Blue eyes lost their teasing gleam as Lucius realized he'd stepped into it, but good. Before he could muster up an apology, Draco lit into him.

"How _dare_ you!" he snarled, his magic rising with his temper. "Not only did you insult your _godson_, but you insulted my _mate_. I expected more sensitivity from you, _Father_, not cheap, homophobic insults that would be more at home coming from a lowlife muggle's mouth. I understand you were only teasing, or, at least, you _thought_ you were. But that comment was offensive in the extreme, and no amount of apologizing will get you out of it." Draco's magic flared heatedly, flicking the elder Malfoy before retreating back into the younger blond's body. "Insult him like that again, and my name will be removed from the Malfoy family tapestry. I will no longer be your heir." He turned to Tom, his silver eyes frosty. "Would you set up provisions that, should he be so stupid again, will allow me to become your heir?" Before either adult could speak, Draco entangled his hand with Harry's and tugged him toward the door. Before they left, he had one parting comment. "Uncle Tom will take us to the station. I don't want you anywhere near us right now, Father."

The dining room was silent, full of tension after the teens left, and Lucius looked like he wanted to cry. "I…I did not mean any offense by my thoughtless comment," he stammered. "I only meant to tease them a little. I am not ashamed of Draco's relationship with Harry. I'm glad that they're finally beginning to move it forward." His shoulders quivered with suppressed emotion, and he fought to tamp it down before continuing. "Draco is my _life_. I cannot bear the thought of him turning away from me. How do I fix this?" Tom looked at his old friend sadly, placing an arm around the other man's shoulders and trying to comfort him.

"Give him time," Riddle finally said after long minutes watching Lucius struggle not to cry. "He was more hurt and offended on Harry's behalf. He'll need to soothe his mate's feelings of embarrassment and shame before he'll be willing to talk to you. By that time, I'm sure you'll have come up with a suitable apology for my nephew." Riddle glared at his friend for good measure, letting the blond know that he was less-than-pleased at the crass comment. "You _will_ apologize, Lucius."

* * *

The boys stood quietly while they were portkeyed to the alcove inside platform 9¾. After the first year, the family portkeyed to the platform, rather than dash through the divider on the muggle side. Tom looked at both boys worriedly, smiling slightly at Draco's continued simmering fury. He looked more closely at his nephew, noting the shame still swirling in his eyes. Before they could approach the train, Tom led them carefully to an empty waiting room, sitting them down on a bench. He took the bench opposite and waited until Harry could meet his eyes. Smiling gently at his nephew, he began to speak.

"No one will ever think ill of you and your choices," he began. "We, as wizards, know that you cannot control who you are attracted to, nor can you control who you fall in love with. Though many try through the use of love potions and spells, those fade over time, and the artificial feelings inspired by the chemicals fade. True love and attraction is uncontrollable. Same-sex relationships are accepted and encouraged in the wizarding world. Family lines are continued in same-sex marriages as they are in heterosexual relationships. There is never any fear that a family line will die out.

"Lucius was not trying to be purposely cruel or demeaning when he made that, admittedly pathetic, joke. He was a little irritated at your bright smiles and wide-awake attitudes, and he did not think before he spoke. A first, I must tell you. He is truly sorry for the distress he's caused you, Harry, and please know that he is not ashamed of Draco, nor is he ashamed of you. He is greatly pleased at your growing relationship. He has told me numerous times that he is proud of you both, and that he would be proud to include you in the Malfoy family, if it comes to that."

"Did you threaten him, uncle Tom?" Draco asked archly, his silver eyes still furious.

"I did."

"Good. There will be no more talk of the incident, then. We need to get to the train before it leaves us behind." Standing, the boys waited until Tom reverted to his serpentine form so Harry could wrap him around his neck. Once that was completed, the boys left the waiting room and dashed to the train, leaping aboard as the conductor called for the last of the stragglers. They jogged through the train to their car, heaving huge sighs as they slumped down into seats opposite the others.

"We thought you weren't going to make it," Pansy said as Harry unwound Tom so he could revert. Ginny's eyes lit up when she spied her fiancé, and she immediately went to his side to snuggle up. He smiled softly down at the red head burrowed into his side, wrapping a careful arm around her waist.

"We had some things that needed to be hashed out before we could board the train," Harry answered softly, still feeling shamed. Draco tried to wind his hand around Harry's, but the raven pulled away. Ron's eyebrows skated his hairline at the rejection, and he looked closely at his friend, blue eyes concerned.

"Anything wrong, Harry?" he asked softly. When Harry refused to answer, Draco did.

"My father made a cruel, stupid joke that has Harry feeling like our relationship isn't natural or accepted. He's feeling ashamed for loving me the way he does." Eyes widened all around, and Theo sat forward, taking Harry's hand in his to calm the teen.

"Harry? How could you think your relationship with Draco isn't natural? Did you not notice Seamus and Dean? Same-sex relationships aren't frowned upon in the wizarding world as they are in the muggle world. We believe that, though rare, same-sex relationships are doubly blessed because those involved are able to procreate, giving us even stronger wizards and witches. I'm sure that Lucius cannot be anything but proud of the two of you."

"It's…it's not that I think he's ashamed of our relationship. I…I don't think I'm good enough for Draco. Lucius must feel the same way. Why would he say something like that if he didn't?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We'll go to the Room of Requirement after the Opening Feast," Harry told his friends softly as they made their way up the stairs. Jostling each other, they fought their way to their House tables and sat with relief. Harry was still too quiet, stewing over the thoughtless words Lucius had thrown at him. Draco's temper wore thin as he felt the pain his mate was in. Daphne sat near them, her eyes on Harry and Draco, and the blond narrowed his own eyes at the odd behavior. He leaned toward Theo, whispering briefly before sitting back. Theo then whispered to Pansy, who turned to Daphne and spoke at length to her in hushed whispers. The conversation ended just as the first years entered the Great Hall for their sorting.

"Daphne wishes to speak to you and Harry after the Feast," Theo said as yet another student was added to Ravenclaw. The smattering of applause and cheers covered their conversation.

"That's fine," Harry answered softly. "Bring her to the Room and we'll talk there." Nodding, Theo relayed the message to Pansy, who told Daphne. The eldest Greengrass girl looked at the blond and brunet and nodded, smiling shyly. Dumbledore stood after the last child was sorted to Slytherin, and looked out over the eager faces for a moment before he began his start of term speech. It was all the same old thing as every other year, with one important difference. Clearing his throat, the headmaster looked over the gathered students. "One more announcement. Professor Binns has been sent on into the afterlife. The School Board of Governors had taken a survey of the Hogwarts alumni and found that their History of Magic educations were seriously lacking. To that end, they hired an exorcist who sent Binns on, and provided his replacement." The new professor stood at his seat, smiling cheerfully down at the students. "May I present our new History of Magic teacher, professor Marcus Featherstone." A smattering of applause greeted this announcement, only to be drowned out by heavy groans.

With a wave, the tables were laden with food, but Harry had no real appetite. Draco had filled the raven's plate with all of his favorites, but the teen just pushed the food around on the plate, his eyes unbearably sad. Severus, noticing the melancholy in his son, stood from the table and stalked from the Hall, intent on dragging that blond, arrogant, stupid arse to the school so that he could apologize to his son. He had heard the entire conversation that morning through their link, and was livid at the insensitivity of his best friend. Since Harry didn't feel like eating, and everyone else had finished, the group stood and slowly made their way to the Room of Requirement, unaware of the spy that skulked in the shadows and followed.

"I have some information from the portraits in Dumbledore's home," Phineas Nigellus Black said urgently, stepping from his painting as soon as the door was closed and sealed. Everyone gathered around the man, sitting on comfortable seats and sofas. Daphne, unsure of her welcome, stood off to one side, watching carefully. Harry removed the serpent from his neck, and watched as his uncle Tom regained his human form.

"Please sit down, Miss Greengrass," Riddle said softly, gesturing to an empty chair. Startled from watching the man appear from the serpent, she blushed slightly and nervously sat, chewing her lower lip.

"It seems that the headmaster is going to try and get one of the students to give young Mr. Malfoy a love potion." Everyone gasped, eyes wide. "He's going to try and isolate Harry that way, by trying to break the mate bond the two of you have. If the student is able to lure Mr. Malfoy away from Harry, the bond will break. Unfortunately, that will kill Harry."

"Do you know who the student is?" Tom barked harshly, making everyone in the room flinch.

"Regrettably, no. They were able to watch him make the potion, but they weren't able to glean any information on who is to administer it, or how it was to be given to him."

"I know who is supposed to give it to him," Daphne said into the silence. All eyes swiveled to her, and she shrank under the glares. Only Tom's smile allowed the girl to relax marginally. "Dumbledore came to my house a couple of weeks ago and gave the potion to my mother. He told her that she was to have Astoria give it to Draco, or he would ensure that my parents serve time in Azkaban for their crimes. I was listening, and told Mother after he'd left that I would take care of everything. I spoke to Astoria on the train, and she doesn't want to do this, either. We have no choice; our parents will be taken away from us if she doesn't use that potion." Harry's Slytherin brain started working almost immediately, his Ravenclaw-like knowledge dredging up the symptoms of the various love potions.

"Do you know which one it is?" he asked the girl softly.

"Amortentia."

_The strongest one,_ he thought wryly. _Of course. _He explained his thoughts to everyone in the room. "Have Astoria empty the potion into a sink, and fill the vial with colored water. Be sure that the potion has been cleared from the vial completely, and that the color of the water matches the color of the potion _exactly_. Since it is the weekend before classes start, she can put it into Draco's juice in the morning. Uncle Tom, Dad and I will coach him tonight on the symptoms specific to Amortentia, so that, when he drinks his juice tomorrow, he can appear to be affected." Harry paused for a moment, thinking some more. "Your sister is in Ravenclaw, yes?" When Daphne nodded, the raven continued. "That would be perfect, then. It gives Dumbledore the illusion that, not only will Draco be dragged away from me, but away from Slytherin as well. I'm sure the headmaster has noticed the natural leadership my mate has, and that everyone seems to follow his directions.

"Meanwhile, I'll act like the spurned, heartbroken boy that I should be, and turn to him for 'guidance'. In this way, I can get more information out of the old goat, as well as some more memories. As for the ritual to remove the horcrux that resides within Neville, uncle Tom and I will try and find a parseltongue one. Parselmagic is the most powerful Dark magic, and should rid him of that nasty soul piece." Before they could continue, the floo flared to life and out stepped Severus, dragging a cowering, embarrassed Lucius Malfoy behind him. In second year Tom had figured that they should hook up the fireplace in Severus' office with the one in the Room when they're in there. This way, should the Potions Master not be able to make the meeting at the required time, he could still make an appearance. Right now, though, the Head of Slytherin looked livid beyond measure as he practically threw the elder Malfoy out of the fireplace. Lucius landed clumsily on his knees, at the feet of a suddenly stiff Harry Snape.

"Why is _he_ here, uncle Sev?" the younger Malfoy snarled viciously. He looked as if he wanted to kick his father's face in, but Harry quickly wrapped an arm around the blond, calming him down. Daphne watched all of this with great amusement on her face, as did the others.

"The bastard is here to apologize to _**my son**_!" Severus practically bellowed. The rage in the room was palpable, and everyone but Harry, Draco, Severus, Tom and the kneeling Lucius slowly backed away to a safe distance, the humor suddenly gone from the situation. The elder Malfoy bowed his head, shivering at the untamed fury in his best friend. After long moments, when there was no sound in the room but the harsh rasps of Snape's breath, Lucius stiffened his spine and looked up into Harry's shame-filled eyes.

"Harry," he said softly, his own grey eyes filled with remorse. "I am so sorry for what I said to you this morning. I never meant to make you feel ashamed of your relationship with Draco. I was irritated to be up so godawfully early in the morning, and your cheerful attitudes just made it worse. I took my frustration out on you, and I'm sorry."

" 'S fine, Lucius," the raven mumbled, eyes not meeting the older man's. Lucius strained to read Harry's eyes, to see what was lurking there, because he _knew_ it wasn't 'fine'. When he couldn't get past the blank walls of that emerald stare, he looked at his son, whose own eyes showed a deep, barely restrained fury. His son leaned down and hissed fiercely into his father's ear, surprising the older man with his vehemence and courage.

"That's all fine and good, _Father_, but Harry believes that you don't think he's good enough for me. That he would be nothing more than a convenient _whore_ for me. You've made him feel this way with that low, crass, viciously cruel joke." Lucius gaped incredulously at his son as he drew back, the shock of just how deeply he'd wounded the raven written over his face for all to see.

"Harry," he said urgently, willing the child to look into his eyes. After minutes of waiting, the raven finally met grey eyes with his green. "I am _proud_ to have you as part of my family. There is no other being in the _world_ worthy of my Draco than you. You are beautiful, gracious, brilliant, kind, courteous, and most definitely an asset to any house. You do the name of Snape proud, and I don't want you to think that I would ever think you unworthy of my son. He is yours, as you are his, and I will let _nothing _stand in the way of your bonding."

* * *

Astoria came over to the Slytherin table, looking nervous and sick. She didn't want anything to do with the headmaster's plot, but knew she didn't have a choice if she were to keep her family together. She had spoken with Daphne before breakfast that morning, and had done everything she'd been told, hoping against hope that the ruse would work. Leaning over the table, between Blaise and Theo, she pulled out the vial of colored water, flashing it enough so that Dumbledore could see what she was doing, and waited for a moment, until the planned distraction came. When Harry and Draco looked down the table at the staged argument, she tipped the colored water into Draco's glass of pumpkin juice, pretending to whisper to Blaise as she did it. Once she'd finished her task, she quickly straightened up and walked from the Great Hall, her hands shaking so badly that one would think she'd had palsy.

"You remember the symptoms?" Harry murmured when they turned back to their breakfasts. Lucius' apology went a long way toward soothing ruffled feathers, and the raven was feeling ravenous.

"Yes," Draco hissed, irritated. They had spent several hours going over the symptoms of Amortentia poisoning, and the blond was heartily sick and tired of the whole thing. He picked up his pumpkin juice and downed it before starting on his breakfast. At the head table, Dumbledore tried to hide the small, vicious smile he wore, but was very unsuccessful, and McGonagall vowed to watch the old buzzard more closely this year.

At the Slytherin table, Draco shook his head, as if he were feeling a little woozy. He blinked slowly a few times, before suddenly standing, as if there was some place he urgently needed to go. Harry schooled his features into shock and surprise, emerald eyes wide as he watched his mate bolt from the Great Hall as if his arse were on fire. The raven lowered his head, fighting to hide the amusement as he forced his laughter inside. His shoulders shook from the force of his swallowed laughter, and, to Dumbledore, it appeared as if the raven were suffering from an emotional outburst. Raising his head, Harry looked around the Hall, confused, and the mournful question was loud enough to reach the headmaster's eager ears, eliciting a victorious smile.

"Why did he leave me like that?"

* * *

"Astoria!" Draco called as he ran to catch up with the small girl. She was two years younger than Draco, but she was still an exquisitely lovely child. Had Draco had leanings that way, he wouldn't have seen a problem in formally courting such a stunning creature. She waited, head down, for the blond to snap at her. "You did a marvelous job in there," he continued when he'd finally come abreast of her. She looked up, startled, and saw the kind, gentle smile on the older boy's face. Blushing slightly, she offered her own shaky smile, her moss-colored eyes showing her relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said softly, turning to walk beside him as they made their way to the dungeons. Everyone was to meet in Severus' private rooms after breakfast, leaving the Hall at staggered intervals to avoid suspicion. Draco's bond with his siblings and Harry was wide open, and everyone listened in as the pair spoke.

"Please call me Draco," the teen answered back, his hand gently cupping the girl's elbow. To outsiders, it looked as if the blond was acting on his enchantment. He leaned closer, so that his words only met her ears. "We'll bring you to our meeting room shortly, so that you can be apprised of the situation more fully. We will also provide you with protections, should you find yourself in a situation that is dangerous." They reached the door leading to Snape's quarters, and Draco softly murmured the password allowing them ingress.

* * *

"She'll play her part beautifully," Harry mumbled, staggering a little to appear heartsick. He could feel the old man's eyes on him, following his every move and cataloging his reactions for later use against him. Harry had to fight to hold in the revulsion he felt for the old man and his manipulations.

"Yes she will," Daphne chimed in as Harry leaned heavily against her. She was on one side, her arm wrapped around Harry's waist, with Pansy on the other side, arm around the raven's shoulders. They slowly made their way to the dungeons under the pretext of helping Harry go lie down in his room. As soon as they were out of sight in the dungeons, Harry made a beeline for Severus' private rooms, leaving the girls gaping in his dust. They quickly caught up and dived through the door before it was closed behind them. Instantly, Draco was wrapped around his mate, holding the shivering body close as he murmured words of gentle reassurance in Harry's ear. Astoria watched the pair, slightly envious of the love they shared, before looking at her sister.

"Are you all right?" Daphne asked worriedly. Astoria nodded, smiling.

"Draco took good care of me," she said shyly. "He was the perfect gentleman." In ones and twos over the next hour, the rest of the gang showed up, finding any available perch. Harry removed Tom from his neck, and Astoria stared, wide-eyed, as the snake morphed into Tom Riddle right before her eyes. Instantly she was on her knees, bowing lowly to her Lord. Daphne watched, wide-eyed with surprise as her sister showed her respect to Lord Riddle, suddenly blushing in embarrassment for her lack of manners the previous night. She stuttered through apologies to the elder wizard, who only shook his head at the young girl. He looked back down at the small form genuflecting before him, and a fond chuckle erupted from the man. He placed his hand gently on the girl's head, tenderness in his voice as well as respect.

"Please rise," he murmured. "No one bows to me like that. It's unseemly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I have a confession to make," the small blonde child said as the group made their way to the Room of Requirement. Eyes turned to the girl, and she blushed under all the attention. Daphne wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulders in comfort, and Astoria relaxed. "I've…I've been spying on you since last year," she continued softly, her eyes intently on the floor and a becoming blush gracing her porcelain skin. They had reached the hallway, and Severus quickly paced before the wall until the door appeared. He ushered everyone through the portal, quickly shutting the door behind them. Astoria's spring green eyes watched with awe as the door disappeared into the wall, sealing them away from everyone in the school and ensuring their safety and privacy. The kids quickly found seats, Astoria snuggled into an overlarge chair next to her sister as everyone else looked at her, waiting for her to finish. She blushed again, watching her hands wringing restlessly in her lap.

Suddenly, strong sure hands wrapped around her own, and she looked up into kind brown eyes as Neville knelt at her feet, trying to give her the reassurances that no one would think ill of her for her conduct. Smiling gratefully, she finished her explanation. "Daphne had come home with stories of how wonderful Harry and Draco were. How kind and thoughtful they were. When I came to school in first year, I wanted more than anything to be sorted into Slytherin, so that I could have friends like that. When I was sent to Ravenclaw, I thought I could still have those friends. But my shyness seemed to get in the way of everything, and my housemates thought that I was an arrogant, snotty pureblood.

"So I watched the Slytherin table at meal times, and envied my sister's easy way with everyone. I watched as everyone supported everyone else. Then I saw the friends from the other houses intermingling with Slytherin. I was shocked to see Gryffindors and other Ravenclaws in the group. Especially Gryffindors and Ravenclaws a year younger than everyone else. I thought there might be hope for me to be part of the group, as well. So I started watching everyone closely, following you when you would slip away from the rest of the students. And I envied that my sister could be part of this. I never saw her with you, though, and when I asked, she told me that you all were part of a special group. That there was a prophecy about three of you, and the rest of you were their protection and support. Daphne told me that if I put in the effort, I could be accepted by all of you, as well."

"She's right," Neville murmured softly, looking into sparkling tea green eyes. "We'd be more than happy to welcome the both of you to the group. Especially since you are to be Draco's 'intended'." The Gryffindor smiled charmingly at the younger Ravenclaw, and she blushed again. "I'd be more than happy to get to know you better, Ms. Greengrass." Astoria smiled at the boy and nodded shyly.

"We need to discuss ways to make this deception work for us," Phineas said from his portrait. Both girls looked at the painting, startled out of their thoughts. He smiled kindly at them, nodding his welcome before continuing. "I've received some more of the gifts from the Founders. I'd like to present them, if I may?" At Harry's nod, the man stepped from his portrait frame and strode quickly over to Harry and Tom. "I've been given rings that I may present to Lord Riddle, Heir Snape, and Heir Malfoy." The man went to one knee and pulled out the rectangular box. He opened it carefully and revealed the rings, sitting in the velvet interior. They all were made of silver, with square onyx stones set into them. The stones were engraved with the Ravenclaw family crest, overlaid with the Slytherin family crest. Pulling them from the box one at a time, the former headmaster gently took each person's right hand and slid the ring on the middle finger, where it adjusted and resized as necessary. Harry blushed, slightly uncomfortable with the ceremony, but he wisely held his tongue. "These rings are a gift from House Ravenclaw and House Slytherin. They are given to you, the heirs and mate, as a way for the Founders to continue to keep you safe. They are imbued with magics that permit them to allow you to apparate through Hogwarts' wards and anti-apparition spells. Once the ring connects with your magic, you will be able to apparate anywhere in the castle, or on the grounds without interference."

"On behalf of House Riddle, House Snape, and House Malfoy, I thank you for your gifts to us, Founder Slytherin and Founder Ravenclaw," Tom replied, the ritual words completing the binding of the rings to the wearers. Grinning, Black stood and stepped away from the three, bowing before he returned to his portrait.

"What do we need to do to keep the deception going outside this room?" Daphne asked softly.

"Astoria and I will need to be seen together a great deal," Draco replied, smiling at the younger child. "I will start to spend my meals at the Ravenclaw table, allowing the headmaster to believe that he's succeeded in pulling me away from Slytherin. When Hogsmeade weekends start, I will take her as my 'date' and we will be seen doing all of those silly, romantic things together."

"Will…will you k-kiss me or touch me?" Astoria asked, her face bright red. Neville scowled, Draco taking note of the expression and filing it away for later consideration. He looked at the embarrassed girl and grinned widely.

"Only if you want me to. I don't think it would be appropriate, considering your age. If we are to make this as realistic as possible, we will need to act like the proper pureblood courting couple. I will present you with gifts, and you will reciprocate as necessary." He turned to Neville and flicked his head toward a dark corner. Nodding, the Gryffindor stood and walked away, Draco quickly rising and following.

"I notice that you seem to be taken with the young lady," the blond whispered softly.

"She's enchanting," Neville replied quietly, his eyes on the younger girl.

"That she is. Here's what I propose. You write her whatever love notes you wish, and I will give them to her during meals. It will be one of the things we'll speak of, only it will seem like the notes will be from me. When the gifts are to be presented, they will be from you, and hers will be _to_ you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry absolutely _hated_ it. He knew that Draco loved him; after all, they spent time out of sight of others expressing that love. However, it was a special kind of pain to watch him fawn all over another person, even if it _was_ fake. A small, quiet corner of his heart was trembling with fear, sure that the blond would find Astoria more appealing and desirable than Harry was. Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Ginny and Luna all put in extra effort to comfort and soothe the raven's fears, while the boys tried to keep his mind off of things with games of exploding snap and wizard's chess, all to no avail. Every time Harry saw Draco with the other girl, a small part of him died, and he was taken back to his time with the Dursleys, when he was made to feel as if he were incapable of being loved by anyone.

Draco enjoyed the company of the other girl. She was smart, witty, and funny, with a sharp sarcasm that made the blond boy grin widely. Sometimes, when he was with Astoria, he forgot about Harry, forgot about the plan. He even forgot that the girl was meant for someone else. She was so very like _him_ that it was scary, and he felt a connection snap into place between them. He enjoyed being with her so much that a great deal of the time, he forgot that the 'love affair' was make-believe.

* * *

Neville watched the pair from the Gryffindor table, and he was worried. He saw the closeness the pair was developing, and he watched as Harry's eyes grew dimmer with pain and loss. His own heart quailed at the thought of Draco stealing Astoria from him, and he found himself glaring at the blond boy venomously. The Weasley twins, seeing the distress Neville and Harry suffered, began to plot ways to 'remind' Draco who he belonged to, and who Astoria belonged to.

Astoria looked at Draco as if he were an older brother. He was very much like her in personality and temperament, and, had they not been born two years apart, she could almost say they were twins. She'd never had a friend like the blond, and she enjoyed his company immensely. Neville, however, was never far away from her thoughts, and she looked forward with great anticipation to the notes and letters Draco would bring to her from the Gryffindor. She knew that Hogsmeade weekends were coming soon, and was saddened that she couldn't go with Neville like she wanted. She contented herself with knowing that the Gryffindor would soon know that she belonged to him.

Albus Dumbledore watched everything that went on with a gleam of victorious pride in his eyes. He saw the pain that Harry was suffering, and he saw the Malfoy spawn falling hard for the little blonde girl. She was very lovely, and reminded the headmaster in a small way of his own sister, now lost to him forever. His plan to rip the blond bastard from his tool, and from Slytherin was working marvelously well. Already, he could see the way that the snake pit watched their leader drift away from them with sorrow and anger. In a few days, he would call Harry to his office and have a chat with him; let the boy know that he had a friend in Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster conveniently forgot the sanctions placed on him by the School Board of Governors, but they would be kept in the dark for the moment, until Phineas Nigellus Black discovered what the long-range plans Dumbledore had were.

* * *

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Harry asked softly, sitting on his own bed. Draco was sprawled on the other, a look of contentment in his eyes.

"I…don't know," the blond answered softly, his eyes flicking briefly to Harry. "She's very lovely, and charming, and funny, and great fun to be around. We have so much in common. I really like spending time with her." Harry sighed and lay on his side, facing away from Draco. The room was heavy with a tense silence, before Draco roused himself from his thoughts enough to notice. "Harry?" When the raven didn't respond, Draco rose and stepped over to the other bed, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry shook it violently loose and scooted further away from Draco. "Harry?" There was hurt in the blond's voice as he said the raven's name, but Harry was too heartbroken to respond. Draco reached out and gripped Harry's shoulder again, and the brunet turned his head, emerald eyes filled with anguish.

"Please don't touch me," he said softly. "You're falling for her, and it wouldn't be right to touch me anymore." Turning back to face the wall, the boy curled into a near fetal position, wrapping his arms around his middle and burying his face into his pillow to muffle the pained sobs. Draco backed away slowly, his own eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"I'm…sorry," he murmured softly before he left, closing the door quietly behind himself.

* * *

_Dearest Astoria,_

_Thank you for allowing me to court you, even though we can't make it public yet. I look forward to getting to know you, and for you to get to know me. I thought you enchanting from the moment I laid eyes on you, and knew that you were meant for me, as I was meant for you. I've already had my parents contact yours, to arrange a marriage contract between our two families. I know that you will be mine for all time, and hope you feel the same._

_Now, we have a serious problem. I understand that the plan is to allow Draco to appear as if he's in love with you, and allow the headmaster access to Harry. However, I fear that Draco has actually begun to fall in love with you, and Harry's devastated. I'm…unsure how to fix this problem, as Draco has to spend a great deal of time with you to make this ruse work. Additionally, if Draco's affections turn away from Harry, it will literally kill him. They are mated, and Harry won't be able to live without his destined mate._

_I've suggested that we call a meeting with the group, and include both Severus and Lucius. Hopefully, they will be able to figure out a solution that will not compromise the plan, but will allow Harry to be with his mate. Draco's feelings for you will need to be dealt with, and I believe that only you will be able to make him understand. We'll talk more at the meeting._

_All my love,_

_Neville  
_

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius asked incredulously, staring at his firstborn as if he'd had two heads. Draco scooted closer to Astoria, hoping that she would protect him.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Father," the blond replied fearfully. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply to get his thoughts in order.

"I thought you were in love with Harry, son," the elder blond finally said, crouching to get eye level with his son. "You and he are destined to be together. How could that change?"

"Astoria's…she's…_special_. She _gets_ me. It's almost like we're the same person. She's the only one for me." Harry visibly winced, curling up on the chair, his face pale and drawn. His emerald eyes looked dim and dead. Lucius saw the raven, and turned to his son, eyes blazing.

"Look what you've done to Harry," he snapped. "His defenses are _gone_. If he faces Dumbledore in this condition, all will be lost." Draco glanced at his best friend, and his heart squeezed in pain at the devastated look on Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I can't help who I fall in love with." Severus strode up to the chair and slapped the younger Malfoy harshly across the face.

"You were in love with my _son,_" he snarled, his face a furious mask. Draco's hand held his throbbing cheek, his silver eyes wide with shock and fear. "How could that change overnight?"

"It…it hasn't," the blond murmured, voice shaking. "I still love Harry very much. Astoria just means a little more to me, that's all." The blonde girl sitting next to him huffed out an impatient sigh, finally having had enough of the conversation's direction. She turned to the boy next to her, green eyes hard.

"I don't love you, Draco," she said matter-of-factly. "At least, not the way you profess to love me. I see you as my older brother, that's all. You are like family to me. Your love for Harry is much stronger than your affection for me. And that's all it is, affection. You don't want me as a wife, and mother of your children. You find me interesting, because I'm new and different, and because you've been forced to spend a great deal of time with me. But you are meant for someone else, as am I. The fate of the wizarding world rests on the shoulders of you, your mate, and my mate. If you throw that away now, on a stupid infatuation that won't last, then you don't deserve him. Grow up, little boy, and take care of what's yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Draco spent a great deal of time pondering Astoria's words. They were harsh and cruel, but they served to make the blond think. _She's very special. She understands me in ways that no one else can, except perhaps for Harry. She's funny, and smart, and witty, and sarcastic, just like Harry. She's charming and beautiful, cultured and sophisticated. She's everything that a Malfoy should have in a spouse. She doesn't love me, however; she believes she's meant for someone else. I __**could**__ change her mind, if I try._

_Harry is…Harry is unique. He's beautiful and kind and gracious. His muggle family had treated him abysmally, but he still grew up strong and sure and confident. He's sneaky and sly, and not above using force to get what he wants or needs. Yet he's willing to stand aside and let me pursue Astoria, without thought to his own pain. He loves me, completely and unreservedly. Father thinks the world of him and would be more than happy to have him as a son-in-law._

_If I try and pursue Astoria, I will hurt Harry and Neville in the process. I may even hurt Astoria. She seems to be very enamored of Neville. If I don't, the only one that would be hurt would be me. _Draco paused in his contemplation, reflecting back on his feelings for the youngest Greengrass. _**Would**__ I be hurt? Really hurt? What do I really feel for the girl? I know I really, really like her, and like spending time with her. She's different from all of my friends and family. Yet she feels so very familiar, like a long-lost relative. Is it __**familial**__ love I feel for her? Until Harry came, I was an only child, and didn't realize until his arrival how lonely I really was. Do I feel that same kind of love for Harry? He makes my heart race every time he touches me. He feels like a part of me. Astoria just feels like a really good friend. Almost like a sister. _Smiling, the blond made his way from the lake to the Slytherin dorms, his heart speeding up at the prospect of seeing his mate again. It had been several very long weeks since they'd first started this plan, and the distance between he and Harry had grown into an almost insurmountable chasm. His friends had begun to give him the cold shoulder, and he realized, sheepishly, that he'd deserved every bit of frostiness they'd dished out.

He finally got to his dorm room, and stopped in shock as he saw the packed satchel sitting on Harry's bed. The raven was placing the last of his belongings into the trunk at the foot, and he looked up as Draco entered the room and closed the door softly behind himself.

"What…what are you doing, Harry?" he asked, his voice trembling with real fear. Emerald eyes met silver, and the deadness in them made the blond gasp in a pained breath.

"I've decided to switch rooms with one of the other fifth years," he answered quietly. "I can't stay here with you anymore and watch you fall in love with someone else. It hurts too much to see you fall all over yourself to be with her, and I don't want to stand in your way." Finished, Harry grabbed the handle of the satchel and summoned a Hogwarts elf. Before he could say anything to the diminutive creature, Draco had strode forward and angrily ripped the bag from the raven's hands, throwing it across the room and not even wincing as something within the bag shattered on the stone floor.

"You are not going _anywhere_," the blond snarled viciously. He stepped closer to the other boy, standing nose to nose with him as he hissed, "I love you beyond all reason. I've realized that what I felt for Astoria wasn't love, but fond family feelings. I've realized that she's like a twin sister to me, nothing more. _**You**_ are my heart and soul, and it took her words to make me realize how stupidly I've been behaving." Hope brightened emerald eyes for a brief moment, before Harry cruelly crushed it.

"And if someone else comes along that you fancy?" the raven husked, his voice raspy. Having Draco this close after weeks of distance made the boy tremble from a longing that raged within him. He hadn't touched, or been touched by, the blond for so long that his skin was tingling just from the _thought _of it. "I couldn't take it if you were to suddenly disappear with someone else, Draco. You've had my heart and soul almost from the moment we met, and I'll die if you leave me." The blond wrapped his arms around his mate's stiff body, tugging him gently into his arms and whispering softly into his ear.

"I know that, Harry." Draco smirked as he felt the shudder of desire vibrate through Harry's form. "Nothing and no one will ever come between us again. I swear to you on my life, my blood and my magic that you are the only person in this world for me." They were suddenly surrounded by a white glow as the magic sealed the blond's vow. A voice snarked from the doorway in amusement, startling both boys badly.

"Congratulations," Severus said, a small smile on his face, "I now pronounce you husband and husband."

* * *

The first post-breakup meeting with the headmaster occurred the week after the boys had cleared the air. They'd spent that day curled in bed together, kissing and exploring and strengthening their vows to each other. Severus had explained that, when Draco had made that vow, it had created a binding magical marriage between them. Harry quickly swore his own vow, ensuring that the nuptials weren't one-sided. They then spent the rest of the day loving each other without reserve, saving the consummation of their marriage for after they'd rid themselves of the threat of Dumbledore.

"Ah, young Master Snape. So glad you could find the time to come see me," the old man said genially. Harry's father had placed a glamour on the boy, showing him to have a haggard appearance, with pale skin, dark rings under his eyes, and a hollowed out face. The glamour for emaciation was unnecessary; Harry had completely lost what little appetite he'd had when Draco had turned away from him. The only thing that kept the boy going was the nutrient potions his father had continued to give him. The brunet sat heavily in the chair before the desk, releasing a small, forlorn sigh. Dumbledore's conscience pricked at him a little; he'd never expected the boy to waste away over a damn _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake. "How are you faring, my boy?"

"I've…I've been better, sir," the boy's raspy voice grated on Albus' ears, further needling the man's conscience. It almost sounded like the whelp was _crying_ over that blond bastard. Fighting to hide his grimace of disgust, he forced the twinkle into his eye as he looked at his puppet.

"Buck up, my boy. As the muggles say, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'."

"Yes sir," Harry ground through gritted teeth. In his head, he'd heard the hiss of his mate's rage. _He's never been there, has he?_ the blond snarled. _After all, he __**killed**__ his lover without remorse. _Other voices chimed their agreement, and Harry was able to release his anger.

"Now, my boy, there are a few things I need to discuss with you. Since your friend has decided to abandon you, I believe we need to have a re-sort. Get you in with the right types of people. After all, it can't be good for you to be surrounded by all of those unsavory characters in the dungeons, and it especially can't be good for you to be around your friend anymore." Before Harry could speak, a battered piece of felt, high on a shelf behind the headmaster, spoke.

"Now, now, Albus, you know that it's against the rules to re-sort a student without due process. Unless and until Master Snape is endangered in the dungeons, he will remain in the snake pit. You have no authority to affect changes to decisions made by the magics of Hogwarts and her Founders. Best to move on to another topic." The old man scowled fiercely at being thwarted, before his face smoothed out as another idea occurred to him.

"Some of the Gryffindor first years seem to be struggling with their schoolwork. I thought it would be a good idea, and a good way to encourage interhouse unity, if you would tutor them several times a week. I'll even give you special dispensation to enter the Gryffindor common room as you please." _He'll agree, _the old man thought with hidden glee, _and this will get him around the Gryffindors more frequently. Hopefully, they'll be able to guide him in the only direction he should be going: away from Voldemort._

"I'm not sure I'll have the time or inclination," Harry said softly, his eyes downcast. "I have so much of my own work to concentrate on, and the Ravenclaws have started a club that they'd like me to be in charge of." Harry looked up at the old man through his lashes, fighting not to grin at the monumental pout on the elder man's face. "The Gryffindors are free to join us, if they wish," the raven continued. "Since I have some Gryffindor friends, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to open the club up to other Gryffs as well." Brightening slightly, the old man leaned forward, interested.

"What kind of club is it to be?"

"It's going to be an academics club," Harry answered softly. "The only provision is that they honestly be part of it to learn. Otherwise, they're not welcome."

"What kinds of things will you be discussing in this club?" Albus thought the idea of an academics club was splendid; he'd worried for the state of some of the Gryffindors' educations, and having Harry teaching them on the side would increase the boy's exposure to their inherent goodness and bravery. Perhaps, with the influence of the Gryffs and 'Claws, the boy would become the Savior that Albus had been planning for.

"Well, there's this new research, done by our own History of Magic professor, that indicates that Muggleborns are specially chosen by the gods and goddesses to receive magic."

"I think not, Master Snape," the headmaster intoned solemnly. "No sense in filling the students' heads with myths and fairy tales. Just stick to the curriculum of Hogwarts and you won't go wrong. In fact," here the old man smirked, thinking he'd have complete control over the boy, "we'll have professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick oversee the club, just to ensure that only the right sorts of academics are discussed." A loud snort rang in Harry's head, and he had to drop his eyes to prevent the headmaster from seeing the mirth light up his eyes. _Little does the old fool know that Minerva and Filius are firmly on our side. You'll have no trouble with either of them.  
_

* * *

"Today, we will discuss the history of muggleborns," professor Featherstone said genially, a smile on his face. He looked over the students, and saw a few eye-rolls from the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sat, eyes wide and excited at the idea of new knowledge. The smile widened as he began to pass out his research paper. "This is the wide-ranging research I have done into the history of the muggleborn. I've traveled extensively, and have dug through countless archives in magical libraries all over the world. I've also spoken with leading experts in this field, and the information I am now handing to you is as accurate as humanly possible.

"The beginning of the muggleborns was around 353 BC, when the gods and goddesses were at their zenith. Belief in them had strengthened their magical influence, and allowed them to interact with humankind and wizard kind. But they saw that the wizards, who had a small population at the time, were interbreeding within their families, and weakening their magic. So the gods and goddesses took it upon themselves to start watching the humans, to see where they could gift their magic. They looked for particular qualities in the muggles before they were born.

"You see, the gods and goddesses could see into the heart and soul of an unborn child, to divine whether or not that child would be suitable enough to receive the gift of magic. It was the gods' way, as well as the way of Magick herself, to renew the wizarding population; to prevent wizards from breeding themselves out of existence. When a new muggleborn came into the world, that child was celebrated as a special gift from the gods, to be cherished and loved. However, as centuries went on, the wizards forgot exactly why and how the muggleborns were introduced, and began to treat them as interlopers, not deserving of the magic they had.

"Then, about seventy years ago, when Gellart Grindelwald rose to power, the prejudice against muggleborns became more virulent. It was rumored, though the source of the rumor remains a mystery, that the muggleborns had actually stolen their magic from a deserving pureblood wizard. Executions of the muggleborns began in earnest, by the removal of their magic. The Minister of Magic at the time finally passed laws prohibiting the persecution of muggleborns, and instating the Dementor's Kiss for anyone who was caught assaulting or otherwise terrorizing the muggleborns.

"The theft of the muggleborns' magic ceased after that, but the prejudices remain to this day. It is my goal to try and get my research published, so that pureblood wizards will know the true origins of the muggleborns, and learn to accept them into magical society." Hermione raised her hand, her eyes wide and stunned. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"My…my magic is a gift from the gods?"

"Yes, it is, Miss Granger."

"Does this mean that muggleborns are rare?"

"It does." Seamus Finnegan raised his hand. "Mr. Finnegan?"

"To clarify, the muggleborns have magic because the gods felt they were special enough, amongst the muggles, to deserve magic. The muggleborns are gifted with magic to add an influx of new blood and power into the inbred pureblood society in which we now live. Since the magic the muggleborns have is a gift from the gods, they are more powerful than wizards born of pureblood parents."

"That is essentially correct," Featherstone said. "Many of the pureblood families had interbred with distant branches from their own family trees, and have increased the squib population as a result. With the introduction of new magic and blood, those families are now becoming more powerful once again." Dean and Hermione suddenly found themselves the center of attention, and those speculative eyes contained a greedy gleam as the students thought of how those muggleborns would best benefit their families. Hermione shuddered dramatically, and felt Blaise's arm slide across her shoulders in comfort.

"All right children, I'd like a four foot essay on your individual family trees. I want you to investigate your lineage carefully, and show where your family line originated. I also want you to try and discern whether there are any muggleborns in your history. Dismissed."

* * *

Everyone sat in the Room of Requirement, looking at each other. Harry had known about the origins of the muggleborns; his father had talked to him about it at great length before school started. Draco, however, was having a hard time reconciling the information with what he'd been taught by his father and grandfather.

"Don't think that, just because your magic is gifted from the gods that you're something _special," _Draco snapped. He then flushed in embarrassment when Harry glared at him. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at Hermione, shamefaced. "My…my father had always taught me that purebloods are the special ones; that our magic is powerful because it's been passed down through generations. To find out that all of the interbreeding could've cost us our magic is a little scary."

"It is hard to reconcile that the pureblood wizarding way of life isn't as superior as we had thought," Astoria murmured kindly. "This will give us a great opportunity to help the muggleborns to become a more integrated part of our society. I think that the academics club the Ravenclaws started would be better served as a way for the muggleborns in the school to learn about our society and traditions. It should be open to all Houses, and should be aimed toward a better understanding between purebloods and muggleborns."

"That's an excellent idea," Severus said, smiling at the girl. "Miss Granger, have you been able to discuss the issue of muggleborns in muggle homes with your parents yet?"

"I have," she answered. "They've given me some ideas, and I think that most of them are doable."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Mum and Dad wanted me to discuss some of the more successful programs in the muggle world for dealing with educational requirements. Before children can move on to their secondary educations, they must go through primary school. They are prepared for the more advanced courses they'll see in secondary school while in primary school, and are introduced to many others from different cultures and backgrounds. They learn their history and the histories of other cultures. I thought we'd institute something like this in the wizarding world, so muggleborns have a fairer chance to succeed, and more of an impetus to stay.

"There is also a government office, called the Department of Child Welfare, that deals with issues of abuse and neglect. I've found that the wizarding world doesn't have anything like this. Why is that?"

"We do not abuse our children," Lucius said with brittle pride. "It is unheard of for a wizarding family of pure blood to mistreat their children. Many of us can only have one child, and that child is very precious to us."

"I...I meant no offense," Hermione sputtered, head down and face red. "I was only asking because of situations like Harry's, where he was placed with an abusive family. If there was a department in place that would investigate all options for a magical orphan, perhaps situations like Harry's, and Lord Riddle's, wouldn't have happened. As well, this department can keep watch over muggleborns, so that, should they be abused, they can be taken from their families and placed with magical guardians."

"What about half-blood families, Lucius?" Harry asked softly. "Do _they_ abuse their children? Or don't you know, because they aren't purebloods?" Lucius winced at the slightly condemning tone in the raven's voice.

"I...do not know, Harry," he finally answered. "We...we do not watch them."

"Why not, Lucius?" Tom asked angrily. "After all, the halfbloods have one muggle parent. The chances are more likely that these children are endangered because of their magic. They should be watched."

"I will approach my contacts at the Ministry and have the DMLE set something up as quickly as possible," the blond aristocrat said shamefully. "You...you must understand," he continued almost desperately, trying not to appear _less_ in Harry's eyes, "until your stories are revealed, the majority of the pureblood population won't even consider how dangerous things are for muggleborns and halfbloods. Consider, as well, the fact that most purebloods don't see muggleborns or halfbloods as true wizards. Many still believe the stories that muggleborns are stealing magic from purebloods."

"That is where I can help," a voice from the fireplace boomed out. Marcus Featherstone stepped into the Room of Requirement, his eyes wide as he took in the surroundings with appreciation. Severus scowled darkly at the intruder.

"How did you get access to my quarters?" he barked harshly, making everyone jump.

"I let him in," Slytherin said from his portrait. "He'd come looking for young Master Snape, and I informed him that you were at a private meeting. I let him into your quarters, and Phineas struck up a conversation with him. It was learned that the man has already done ample research into the history of muggleborns, and Phineas encouraged him to come here."

"As I was saying," Featherstone said, a broad smile on his face, "I can help get the true history of muggleborns out to the wizarding populace, with your help, Lord Malfoy." The blond inclined his head, eyes sparkling with interest. "You could ensure that my article be published in as many reputable publications as possible, and also ensure that it falls into the appropriate hands to get the information disseminated."

"I can do that," Lucius said. "I already have a few learned colleagues in the Ministry that will help me get the information out to the right types of people. People who are Lord Riddle's friends and contemporaries, who will be more than happy to help him spread the word. Once this is in place, and the department in the DMLE is set up, we can start safeguarding our precious resources more completely." He turned to Hermione, apology in his eyes. "I am sorry if anything I've said or done has in any way offended or upset you. Since you and Mr. Thomas are muggleborn, perhaps you'd like to be the faces and voices of all muggleborns, to give them the chance to contribute their ideas and thoughts to the wizarding world." At Hermione's eager nod, he continued with a small smile. "I would like to set up a school organization, with you and Mr. Thomas as the heads, where the muggleborns and halfbloods can come to share ideas and vent frustrations. It would also give you the opportunity to guide them to furthering their knowledge of the wizarding world. If any of them are even _half_ the witch you are, we would be stupid to exclude them from our society." Hermione blushed at the compliment, smiling widely.

"What about the muggle parents of wizards, who love their children? It can't be easy to be surrounded by people that they know will harm their offspring if the magic was ever discovered," Draco said into the silence. Eyes swiveled to the blond, and he dropped his eyes, embarrassed.

"What would you propose, Draco?" Astoria asked softly, smiling with pride at her friend.

"Well, when the Grangers were in that hidden city in the jungle, they seemed very happy. Like they felt safe from everyone around them. Why not do that? Set up cities protected by wards for the muggle families, so that the magical children know their parents and siblings are safe. This way, if the muggleborns want to stay with their families instead of in the wizarding world, we still remain safe from discovery. The cities could border the wizarding world, so that movement from one world to the other will be less...hazardous."

"That is an excellent idea," Lucius praised, smirking at his son's embarrassed blush.

"It is," Tom murmured, thinking. "Since you've come up with the idea, Draco, you can be the one in charge of seeing that it is implemented. I'll have people at your disposal that will be able to do the majority of the labor involved."

"Punishment," Neville growled. He was still incensed at the treatment of Harry and Tom, and wanted to know that the abusers would pay for their behavior. Astoria looked at her soulmate, a wicked gleam in her celadon eyes.

"I concur," she said softly. "How are we to punish the muggles who dare put their hands on magical children in violence?"

"Well," Severus said, evil smile on his face, "we could always do what we did to the Dursleys..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The pounding on the door startles the horselike woman, and she drops the tea towel in her hands to the countertop, nervously wiping them on the apron around her waist. Since the freak had left, her days were filled with the drudgery of taking care of her family, and she often lamented that she could no longer indulge in her favorite past-time: gossiping. Striding to the door, she opens it, muffling a scream as the group standing on her doorstep glare or smirk evilly at her. She attempts to slam it in their faces, but magic forces her away from the portal, and the motley group step into the small house. Bellatrix looks around, disgust clear on her face as she takes in the cheap furnishings and tasteless bric-a-brac. Severus stalks slowly toward the now cowering woman, bending down until his hooked nose is nearly in her eye._

_"We are here to exact punishment to you and your family for the wrongs you have done to my son," he hisses menacingly, stepping even closer until he's crowded her into a corner. "Where is the walrus you call a husband, and the whale that is your son?"_

_"Their whereabouts are none of your concern," she snaps, forgetting for a moment that there are several wizards in her home, and how dangerous they really are. Severus smiles, the sinister intent glowing from his eyes._

_"Very well," he murmurs, his wand raising, "we will start with you, and wait for your family to arrive." He murmurs __**incarcerous**__ and Petunia falls to the floor, tightly bound. __**Levicorpus**__ is then murmured, and the woman is taken into her sitting room, where she is unceremoniously dropped onto her sofa. Her head bangs against the wooden armrest, and a whimper of pain and fear escapes her tightly pressed together lips. One by one, the rest of the wizards surround her. First is Bella, whose mad eyes strike terror in Petunia's heart. Next is Tom Riddle, and he hisses his name, delighting as the woman wets herself. Beside him is Lucius Malfoy, then Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Last is Severus, and he gleefully tells her of the tortures she will endure._

_"Why?" she finally whimpers, praying that her husband would return soon and rescue her. "Why are you doing this? All for that disgusting freak?" Snape hisses, the revulsion in her voice striking real pain in his soul on behalf of his son._

_"Yes," Tom snarls in rage. "All of this is for Harry. He was entrusted into your care, and you treated him like so much garbage. I will let you in on a little secret. Though our world has been divided on the issues of muggleborns and halfbloods, we __**treasure**__ our children, and would not hesitate to offer sanctuary to any child in need, no matter their magic. Your own __**son**__ would've been offered shelter and safety if he needed it, despite his being muggle." Tom is interrupted as the front door opens, admitting Vernon Dursley, his son Dudley, and sister Marge with Ripper. The three stop in the doorway of the living room, stunned at the sight that meets their eyes. Before anything can be said, Lucius barks out __**incarcerous**__, and all laugh as the three very large people fall to the floor. Marge is most vocal, spewing out venom at the people with little regard for her own safety. The dog, which had been barking loudly, is crushed under Vernon's massive weight, letting out a howl of pain before falling silent._

_Over the next several hours, the witch and wizards practice their pain spells, their cutting hexes, and any manner of Dark curse they can on the four people, telling them all the while that they are being punished for their cruelty to Harry. Finally, as the light grows dim and twilight sets upon the dark house, Severus calls a halt to the session. Everyone is near magical depletion; there had been a lot of rage and fury put into those spells, and everyone is exhausted._

_"I will leave you with a parting gift," the dark man hisses. "__**Sentio suus poena**__. Now, every time you think of my son, you will feel everything you'd done to him, magnified. Every blow, every broken bone, every cruel word. And before you decide that you will never think of him, __**memor usquequaque**__."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Wow," Harry murmured, shivering. "I didn't realize that you'd punished them. That was...wow." Severus hugged his son tightly, kissing the boy's hair.

"I would do _anything_ for you, Harrison. I would _die_ for you. No one, and I mean _no one_, will ever hurt you."

"Um," Hermione murmured, her face green, "we're not going to punish _all_ of the muggles like that, are we?" Lucius shook his head, chuckling.

"No, Miss Granger, we're not. It would be impractical to do such a thing, don't you think?"

"Then how are we going to make them suffer for hurting magical children?" Ron asked. He'd been unusually silent throughout the meeting, and more than one person was eyeing him curiously. "I'm all right," he said, trying to reassure his friends. "I just have something I need to talk to my parents about, but I can't until things are resolved."

"We'll address that issue at another time," Phineas said into the silence. "Now we need to discuss how to get information out that will damage Dumbledore's credibility with the wizarding world, and with the Light."

"I've been talking to Mum," Ron said. "She and Dad, along with Charlie and Bill, want to start a grassroots organization. They already have the support and help of the Tonks', the Longbottoms, and professor McGonagall." He looked at Harry for a moment, a small smile on his face. "I think the professor's trying to make up for treating you as she did, and insulting you. She knows that only you can cancel the blood feud, but I don't think that's the only thing driving her to help. I think Dumbledore overestimated her willingness to hurt you, and has driven a wedge between himself and her." He turned to the other Slytherins, grinning. "I can give you my mum's floo address. You should talk to your parents and see if you can get them involved as well. With the more diverse families joining in, we can get more information to corners of the wizarding world that the Light wouldn't even consider a danger."

"Great idea, Ron," Harry said, smiling. "I think I can get Rita Skeeter on board. If we keep her on retainer, she can write articles that will keep the headmaster off balance. All I need to do is grant her an interview, and discuss the proposal with her. Would you go with me, uncle Tom? If she sees that you are not what Dumbledore has portrayed you as, she'll be more likely to take us up on the offer and do everything she can to destroy his reputation."

"We'll arrange a meeting for next Hogsmeade weekend."

* * *

A/N: Sentio suus poena is feel his pain in Latin. Memor usquequaque is mindful always, or remember always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm a little nervous," Harry said, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers. Tom wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders, pulling him into his side, hand buried in the boy's hair and massaging the raven's scalp in comfort.

"I don't blame you. If she's not agreeable, this meeting could turn everything pear-shaped. She may not want to destroy Dumbledore's reputation."

"Well, she tried to do just that when she wrote that article about his knowing of my parentage before the sorting. She's been printing articles, based on the rumors and hints the portraits have been spreading, lambasting the man. I think she'll be amenable to the idea of being on retainer to us." At that moment, the reporter walked into the Three Broomsticks, blinking owlishly in the dim light as she searched for her prey. Eyes finally lighting on the Snape heir, she made a beeline for their table, a photographer tailing her. She sat without invitation and smiled widely at the boy, completely ignoring Tom for a moment as she tried to get her excitement under control.

"Mr. Snape. So very lovely to finally meet you. I must admit, I was rather stunned when you contacted me for a meeting. Now, to what do I owe this remarkable pleasure?" Tom leaned forward, immediately capturing the woman's attention. She smiled at the man, but the smile faltered when she took a closer look at him and realized who was sitting across from her. As that realization took hold, Tom smiled a shark's smile, making the woman gulp in fear.

"I see you know who I am," he said softly, the aura of menace encompassing the woman. She nodded quickly, breath stuttering in her throat. The photographer stepped back a couple of paces at the smile, and dropped his eyes before they could meet the angry hazel eyes of Riddle. "Excellent. Now my nephew and I have a proposal to discuss with you, and we hope that you will be willing to assist us."

"What…um…what is the proposal, Lord Riddle?" she asked softly, her voice taking on a different timbre as she dropped the scandal rag reporter image. Slowly, the glamours dropped, revealing a woman with strawberry-blonde hair in a pageboy hairstyle, and piercing blue eyes behind cats-eye frames. She was heavyset, and wearing a soft floral knee-length dress. She smiled, dimples deep within her cheeks, but the homey look of her was belied by the canny intelligence gleaming from her eyes. Tom nodded his approval, and his smile softened into one of welcome. The photographer relaxed minutely as the immediate threat had dissipated.

"We would like to have you on retainer, Ms. Skeeter," Riddle said softly, smirking as the reporter's eyes widened in excitement. "We have a great deal of information to disseminate, and thought you'd be ideal to get it out to the public."

"We need to get the truth of Dumbledore's manipulations out there, and hopefully start to tear his reputation apart," Harry added softly. Her eyes swiveled to the raven, and her brow puckered in confusion.

"Why do you wish to ruin the man's reputation?" she asked softly. "He is the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, and has been above reproach lo these many years."

"There are things about Dumbledore's relationship with Grindelwald that no one knows," Tom picked up the narrative. "We've obtained pensieve memories of the man's misdeeds, and will release them to you a bit at a time. We want you to begin an exposé series detailing everything the man has done; the lies he's perpetuated and the ideals he _really_ stands for. Are you willing to help us?" Skeeter's eyes dimmed as she thought about the proposal. _To be able to take that barmy old man out of the picture once and for all, _she thought gleefully. _To be able to assist Lord Riddle in achieving his rightful place in wizarding society. This will make my career!  
_

* * *

Breakfast at Hogwarts the next day was…interesting. Most of the students were fighting to keep their faces out of their food as they ate desultorily. A few perked up when the owls came in and dropped off copies of _The Daily Prophet_, and even more woke up more fully at the gasps of those reading the papers. Fighting to hide his grin, Harry reached for his copy, already knowing what to expect.

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MURDERER?**_

_**Pensieve Evidence Provided Proves Headmaster's Duplicity**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_This reporter has received pensieve memories that show that Albus Dumbledore was the one to murder Harrison James Snape's mother and godfather. The images I've witnessed are disgusting and repulsive, and make me wonder how we've put our trust in this man for so very long._

_The memories were provided by an anonymous source, and have been proven authentic by an Auror skilled in testing pensieve memories. They show Albus Dumbledore going to the house in Godric's Hollow, and murdering James Potter as he stood in the doorway. They then show him ascending the stairs and murdering Lily Evans Snape as she stood before the crib to protect her infant son. The final horror in this memory is his turning of his wand to the defenseless babe and firing a Dark cutting curse at him. Fortunately for Harrison Snape, his mother had erected powerful blood wards around the crib, which deflected the curse back to the caster. Dumbledore barely escaped with his life that night, and his henchman, Rubeus Hagrid, spirited the child away to the muggles who would abuse him._

_What I found most reprehensible was the thinking of the old man as he stared at the crying child. His intention was to mark the baby, so that he would be readily identifiable as the Savior. His ultimate goal was to create a puppet he could manipulate to do his bidding._

_**This**__ is the man we allow to protect and teach our children. Merlin help us all._

Hagrid's scowl was monumental when he finished the article. He turned accusing, betrayed eyes to the headmaster, who was stewing in his own anger. _How dare this meddling __**bitch**__ say these scandalous things about me? _the half-giant thought furiously._ What's more, she has __**proof**__ of these accusations. Where in Merlin's craggy beard did she __**get**__ them? _His eyes skated over to the raven at the Slytherin table, and he suddenly felt regret for his part in the child's lost time with his father. He watched as Harrison laughed and joked with his friends, and realized that perhaps the headmaster wasn't as all-knowing and wise as Hagrid had always thought. At that moment, he vowed to watch over the Snape heir, feeling that he needed to make up for his involvement, in whatever way he could. Standing, he strode over to Severus, startling the Potions Master badly when he bent over to murmur in the man's ear. "Professor, I would like to speak with you when you have a spare moment."

"We can speak now," the professor murmured quietly. He stood from the table and led the way to the Room of Requirement, sending his thoughts and the conversation to the group. In dribs and drabs, the rest of the group filtered in, smiling or nodding at the half-giant. The room had made itself into a cave-like space, with large, squashy chairs and sofas, and a gigantic armchair just for Hagrid. The groundskeeper looked around with awe, having never known about the room. Severus gave the large man a small smile before inviting him and the others to sit. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"First, I want to apologize to you and your son. I had no idea that Harrison had a different father. I had taken it on faith that the headmaster knew what he was doing and was doing all he could to protect your son."

"What is it, exactly, that inspires such faith in the man?" Tom asked, having reverted toward the tail-end of the half-giant's statement. Hagrid turned startled, suspicious eyes to Riddle, then changed his behavior drastically, struggling to get out of the giant-eating chair to bow to the man. Riddle made embarrassed motions with his hands, trying to stop the man from humiliating himself. "No need to do that, Rubeus," he said sheepishly. "No one bows to me like that." Hagrid settled back into the chair, nodding respectfully to Riddle before answering his question.

"The defeat of the Dark Lord Grindelwald went a long way toward cementing the headmaster's legacy as the greatest wizard of all time." Snickers interrupted Hagrid, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously once again. "Am I to gather from that reaction that things aren't what everyone was led to believe?"

"You gather correctly," Phineas said from his portrait. "However, I am loathe to speak of any of this with you at the moment. Please understand that you'd been in his back pocket for a great many years, so we cannot trust you willy-nilly. Besides, I do not wish to ruin the upcoming 'surprises' young Master Snape has in store for our illustrious Leader of the Light."

* * *

_Gods __**damn**__ it, _he thought furiously as he stormed through the castle. His magic was uncontrolled, lashing out at portraits and students alike, until he reached his offices, where he let loose with such power that it laid waste to every stick of furniture, every book, and every gadget within the confines of his tower. Once he'd calmed sufficiently, the _reparo_ spells that had been put in place several headmasters ago went to work, returning the office to its original condition. He sat heavily behind his desk, eyes snapping wrathfully as he thought about that article. _What has that insufferable old hag got __**against**__ me? What have I done to her that she seems hell-bent on destroying me and my reputation?_ Tapping his fingers angrily on the top of his desk, he pulled restlessly at his beard as he thought of ways to mitigate the damage that would surely occur due to the article. Eyes brightening, he rose and went to the fireplace, throwing floo powder in and tucking his head into the portal. "Elphias Doge, Auror Department." Moments later, Doge knelt in front of the fireplace, eyes wide on the enraged face of Albus Dumbledore.

"You shouldn't have called me here, Albus," the man whispered frantically. "That _Prophet_ article has everyone in the DMLE up in arms. They're talking about your arrest, and the pensieve memories have been forwarded to Amelia Bones for further discussion." Albus' eyes widened in shock, before he narrowed them on the quivering man.

"Come through as quickly as you can. Bring Fletcher with you. We have to put a stop to that interfering old busybody before she ruins everything."

* * *

_That was, by far, the best thing I've done so far,_ she chortled to herself as she walked along Diagon Alley. She was on her way to Scrivenshaft's, to get a fresh supply of quills and parchment, and didn't see the shadowed figure skulking behind her. The man was dressed in a black robe, and glimpses of a bone-white mask could be seen within the cowl. A wand protruded from one sleeve, and the end of it glowed a nasty red as a curse was whispered. Before he could complete his assignment, ropes bound him, throwing him to the ground, and his wand was yanked from his hand, flying into the outstretched palm of an Auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt stalked to the prostrate man, yanking the cowl and mask from his head.

"Doge," he murmured angrily. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? Does Albus know you're doing this?"

"Albus told me that we needed to get rid of Skeeter before she ruins everything," the bound man said softly, trying not to alert the gathering crowd of his identity. Quickly, Shacklebolt put up wards to protect their conversation before releasing the body bind. Elphias climbed shakily to his feet and ducked his head, trying to hide behind the larger Auror.

"What is Albus thinking?" the darker man snarled, eyes snapping. "If he continues to go off half-cocked like this, he'll ruin _everything_. I have not worked this hard just to have the position of Minister go to someone else." Doge quivered at the Auror's rage, feeling the other man's magic snap at his.

"Calm down, Kingsley," Elphias said. "Skeeter is the more urgent matter at this time. Did you _see_ the _Prophet_? That article is going to destroy all we've worked for. That stupid bitch needs to be eliminated."

"I agree," Kingsley said softly, eyes hooded, "but this isn't the way to go about it. We'll need to lure her out of the Alley and eliminate her away from witnesses. Only then will we use the Death Eaters to cover up our involvement. This has to be carefully planned out." Huffing, Doge had to agree; he just wasn't sure how well Albus would take the delay.

* * *

"The first meeting of the Hogwarts Study Club and Information Center will now come to order," Dean said softly, smiling at all the muggleborns, halfbloods, and curious purebloods in attendance. With the help of Featherstone, the group had converted three classrooms into a meeting and conference room. Rabastan Lestrange was an invaluable help in knocking out walls and putting up support beams to meld the three rooms into one.

"All we will do today is discuss our goals and ambitions for the club, and get your thoughts and feelings on how things are going so far," Hermione continued. "We are here to oversee the club, and to ensure that any ideas, complaints, discussions, or problems are dealt with, with minimal fuss or pain. Every single one of you here, and any students that may join later, are a valued part of this group."

"We are not here to judge," Harry added softly. "We are here to make sure that you all are heard; that an understanding is reached between the pureblood community and all of the muggleborns and halfbloods." The raven huffed in irritation, looking to professor Featherstone beseechingly. "Isn't there a better way to refer to the muggleborns and halfbloods, so that we don't fumble over our explanations and create a misunderstanding? Besides, both of those words, in and of themselves, create a division between us and them."

"That is a very good idea, Harrison," the professor answered. Turning, he addressed the rest of the club. "I would suggest that you, as a group, get together and discuss this topic. Perhaps one of you bright young minds can come up with something suitable."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"Harry, my boy," Albus boomed genially as the raven skulked into the office. The headmaster frowned unhappily as he saw the lackluster light in those emerald eyes. The undetectable glamours on the boy continued to fool the old man, and he was beside himself with worry, wondering what he'd do if his Savior _died_. As the teen sat, Albus thought furiously of how to mitigate the damage. "Child, you do not look well," the old man continued, real concern in his mad blue eyes. Harry had to fight to hide his surprise at the genuine emotion. "I do wish that you would talk to me. Perhaps I could help you find someone else to court."

_Is he __**honestly**__ trying to set you up? _Draco snarled viciously in Harry's head.

_He seems really worried,_ Harry replied, eyes on his hands, which were curled in his lap. _Maybe we can use this somehow._ A chorus of agreements met this thought, and Harry had to hide the snort as he listened to his mate, his father, and his uncle start to plot. He looked up, and pasted a grimace on his face.

"I don't think so, headmaster," he said softly, weakly. "I'm hoping Draco will see that the girl isn't right for him. I'll wait for him forever, if need be." Shaking his head in disgust, Albus began the meeting proper.

"Voldemort has been on the move, my boy," the headmaster stated, trying with little success to ignore the downtrodden, defeated look of his Savior. The twinge of guilt had grown over the past weeks into a rampaging beast, slapping the confidence out of Dumbledore every time he saw the child. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "He's been attacking the outlying muggle villages around Newcastle upon Tyne, Watford and Slough in Great Britain, Scrabster, Tiree and Wick in Scotland, and Dungiven, Armagh and Carrickfergus in Ireland. My informants tell me that many of the villages have no survivors. We must discuss your training so that you can defeat this monster before he kills more muggles."

_He's not lying, Harry,_ Tom said gently. _Those villages __**have**__ been attacked, but not by wizards. There's a serial killer wandering amongst the outlying villages, and he's targeting children. I have my men out there, discreetly using their magic to locate the maniac and eliminate him before he moves on to larger towns. We __**will**__ get him. _Harry checked the sigh of relief he wanted to give, before looking at the Headmaster.

"What do you wish me to do?" he asked softly. Dumbledore beamed at the boy, shoving aside the feeling that something was amiss as he went into an explanation of the complicated plans he'd devised for the downfall of Lord Riddle.

* * *

"I think I should let the headmaster set me up with someone," Harry said softly to his mate as they curled together on the bed. Draco's fingers, which had been carding through Harry's inky locks, stilled at the comment, before clenching briefly in the raven's hair. Harry gave a small hiss of pain, and the blond immediately released his grip, soothing his hand over the abused area.

"Why…why do you want to do that, Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly, his heart beating heavily in fear.

"We need Dumbledore to believe that I'm weakened by your abandonment of me. I need to show him that I want to be the Savior that he wants me to be. Besides, I'll be choosing who I want to 'court', so I can ensure that they will be part of the group." Draco heaved a small sigh of relief.

"That's good, then. Maybe you can guide him toward Luna or Ginny as your next 'romance'."

"That's a wonderful idea, Draco," Harry replied, purring as Draco continued to caress his hair. "Um, how…how is the romance going?"

"Dumbledore remains unaware of the deception," the blond answered, his other hand going to Harry's back in comfort. He had heard the pain and fear in his mate's voice, and wanted to reassure the raven. "Neville and Astoria have been meeting in secret, and things seem to be quite…_intense _between them." Draco paused for a moment, thinking of what had been going on within the group. He snickered, shaking Harry with his laughter, and emerald eyes rose to glimmering silver in curiosity. "The twins have been courting Daphne with a vengeance," he replied to the unspoken question. "She's beside herself with all of the attention she's received from the pair. It's quite funny to see them fall all over themselves trying to come up with just the perfect courting gift. I don't think she's ever been the center of such focused attention."

"That's good to hear. I think that the twins would be very good for Daphne, and she will wield a great deal of calming influence over them, as well. What about the others? Are they all doing all right?" Harry's meetings with the headmaster had been more and more frequent, and have lasted well into the night. Dumbledore seemed pleased and excited to be 'guiding' his weapon, and Harry found it amusing to play with the old man.

"Everyone else is doing good. Uncle Tom's courtship, as well as Severus', have been proper and circumspect, considering the girls' ages. It's a good thing that we've kept Luna and Ginny away from any kind of connection to the group. We wouldn't be able to convince the headmaster to set you up with either of them if everyone knew of their association to us."

* * *

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, MASTER MANIPULATOR**_

_**He Plotted to Destroy a Child Before He Was Even Born**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_It has come to this reporter's attention, through another batch of anonymously sent pensieve memories, that Albus Dumbledore had planned to use Harrison Snape as a weapon and a puppet even before the child was born. In the memories I've witnessed, he was eavesdropping on Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, as she spoke to the loon they have the nerve to call a Divination teacher. Shockingly, the only time the woman gave a true prophecy was during this meeting. I will not divulge the nature of the prophecy, nor will I speak of its supposed connection to the Snape heir. Suffice it to say that, with this memory, I also received a companion memory that revealed more information surrounding this prophecy._

_As he listened, and plotted to keep apart a mated pair, namely Miss Narcissa Black and Heir Lucius Malfoy, his thoughts turned to how to best remove Lord Riddle from the equation. Albus Dumbledore is doing nothing more than trying to seek greater political power, and the only way he can do this is by destroying upstanding, conscientious pureblood wizarding families. Families whose political ties had bettered our world for generations. Families who have contributed more to our way of life than Albus Dumbledore has._

_As he walked away, he continued to plot the destruction of Ms. Black's and Mr. Malfoy's relationship, and he gloated at the fact that he would have, in his hands, as he put it, a 'perfectly crafted puppet', ready to do his bidding and destroy the wizarding world._

_I am sickened and revolted at the depths of depravity I've discovered within the venerable Albus Dumbledore. I cannot comprehend how a man as honored, revered, and respected as Dumbledore is, though not for long, can possibly consider, let alone endorse, such a Machiavellian plan as I've seen within these memories. I wonder how many more families he's destroyed in his efforts to rid himself of competition; how many more children he's tried to manipulate to do his bidding. I fear for the future of the wizarding world if this man has his way. _

_I am writing this, and other articles, from an undisclosed location for my safety. I have been informed that someone, and I'm sure you can guess who, has made at least one attempt on my life, and will likely attempt others. My articles will continue to come to you, through a specially warded means. I will continue to get vital information to you, good readers, so that you may see and judge for yourselves who the true villain is in all of this.  
_

* * *

"Yes, professor, I understand," the raven said quietly, his head down. Dumbledore had just informed the boy that he was to meet with Miss Weasley in Hogsmeade for a 'date'. They had spoken of Voldemort and the war and Harry's role in all of it, but the downtrodden, beaten, _defeated_ look on the teen's face had finally made the old man's patience snap. He had ordered the boy to go to an assigned meeting with the youngest Weasley, and he was told that he'd be watched closely. Head down, the teen smirked as he waited for the knock on the door. He didn't even look up when it came.

"Enter," the old man barked, irritated at being interrupted. Severus walked through the door, with a note in his hand. He handed it to the headmaster and left. _I wonder why this wasn't sent by house elf_, he thought as he opened the message.

_Albus,_

_I must see you. It is of the utmost importance, and it concerns Harrison Snape. Please see me at your earliest convenience._

_Minerva_

He stood from the desk, looking distractedly at the teen in the chair. "I must go see professor McGonagall about something," he said as he sailed out the door. As soon as it closed, Phineas stepped from his painting and stood watch as Harry quickly made for the cabinet in the corner. Using the password, he opened it and pulled an empty vial from his pocket. Murmuring the spell, he concentrated his search on those memories dealing with the manipulations of pureblood families and their children. The vial wasn't big enough to contain all of the memories, so he conjured another, filling it to the brim, as well. Finally, the flow stopped, and he tucked the vials safely away before closing and securing the cabinet. Harry was just settling into his chair when the headmaster returned and sat at his desk. His eyes widened minutely as he saw that the alarm on his cabinet had been triggered.

After that first set of memories had been revealed in the paper, the headmaster had taken no chances and had put a monitoring charm on the cabinet. He knew that _someone_ had gotten into the cupboard, but was unsure _who_, or _how._ To that end, he'd installed a surveillance charm that would record anyone tampering with his cabinet. It was set to activate as soon as someone whispered the password, and Albus was shocked to see that it had been activated while the Savior was still in the room. _I'll have to take a closer look at it. Perhaps it will reveal some clues to the identity of the thief.  
_

* * *

"The study club will now come to order," Hermione said. The students settled into chairs and watched attentively as the muggleborn and the halfblood started speaking. "Professor Featherstone has received many suggestions on how to identify muggleborns and halfbloods to reduce the tensions between purebloods and other magical people. Professor?" The man stood, smiling at the faces looking at him.

"I have received several intriguing suggestions, but I have also received suggestions that were inappropriate, crude and cruel. Will the following students please stand?" The man gave a list of names, and each student rose from their seat, some smirking, and some grinning maliciously. "You lot are banned from the club. You will leave here, and never return. Your memories will be wiped of what has gone on in these rooms." Aiming his wand, the professor cast a strong _obliviate_ at each student, before having someone escort them from the room. "Now that we've cleaned house, I will write the names on the board, and we will all vote on the most appropriate. For the muggleborns, we have first-generation magic users, newbloods, gods-gifted, firstbloods, and uniquebloods. For the halfblood population, we have dualbloods, twobloods, unitybloods, and doublebloods." After several hours of discussion, it was decided that the halfbloods would be called dualbloods, and the muggleborns would be called firstbloods.

* * *

"H..hello, Ginny," the raven stuttered shyly as he sat down in the chair opposite the redhead. Cormac McLaggen, the Gryffindor spy for Dumbledore, sat three tables away, and Harry watched the boy surreptitiously cast an amplifying charm on his ears. He'd recognized the wand movements from the Weasley twins' near-constant use of it. _Dumbledore's spy is in place, and he's cast a charm on himself to hear everything we say,_ he sent to everyone. Aloud, he said, "Thank you for coming. I hope you're well, and that your brothers are _watching out_ for you. I _hear_ Gryffindor can be a bit of a rough house to be in." The redhead nodded imperceptibly as she received the message, and she smiled widely at the raven across from her.

"They're keeping me safe," she answered, amusement in her voice. "They've managed to scare off a few ardent suitors; most especially Cormac McLaggen." There was a minute squeak of outrage, before McLaggen quickly covered it with a cough. Ginny continued, unfazed. "I'm really glad you came to meet with me, Harry." She blushed charmingly, her brown eyes soft. "I must admit, I was rather nervous at first. I'd had a crush on you for a long time, and I'm glad to finally be here, with you." _Merlin_, Draco blurted, _she sounds almost __**smitten**__._

_Easy, Draco, _Tom interjected. _She and I went over her demeanor and speech patterns for several days, to ensure that her performance would be nearly flawless. Obviously, it's worked._ There was a great deal of pride in Riddle's voice, and deservedly so. The chatter quieted as Harry refocused on the youngest Weasley.


End file.
